


Impressions: Convergence

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Experimental, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x2 - impressions, impacts, perceptions and emotions from meeting to connection to completion. An abstract, stream of consciousness series, storytelling through poetic/lyrical vignettes, sort of. I don't know what else to call it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collision

**Author's Note:**

> My first GW fic. I call it a fic, and it has a definite storyline, of sorts. Each chapter consists of one of these s.o.c. 'Impressions' (for lack of a better word), rather than narrative. An experimental version of storytelling through sensation and emotion in abstract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** Abstract! Abstract in the extreme. Also strange. I don't know where this came from...I'd been working on some longer GW fics that aren't ready to put up anywhere yet, but this just kind of happened. I'm not even sure I'd call it poetry; it's an s.o.c-ish thing, an Impressionistic capture of a moment in time. I can't draw for shit, but I kind of enjoy using words to do the same thing. Like the Impressionist style of painting, it gives more the impression of events, rather than describing it clearly. POVs and other fixed points change at random, and it's meant to be slightly confusing and unclear. Sort of...blurry. :')
> 
> Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Some lines could be from either one, or both.

-  
 **Part 1: Collision**  


Collision

blue on blue

gazes meet and spark

heated enough to leave a mark

upon the facing visage

 _anger flares, maybe fear...?_

and deeper, something else

collision

heart to heart

hidden longing watches

bittersweet joy of confrontation

angry words, blessed with heat

passion of a different kind

disguised

conflict fed by hidden fire

 _hidden desire_

collide

blue darkness shines

annoyance gleams

frustration with cold perfection

see a glare of fierce deep blue

promise death to Death

 _again_

safe lies form a barrier

to dangerous, double bladed Truth

power to hurt, power to heal

 _the truth can set you free_

 _or kill you_

colliding emotions

truth and lies

layers of denial, deception

fuel counterattack and defensive

 _anger, fear, aggression_

masking

 _what do you want, really?_

truth shines, a single instant

shown in speaking eyes

and vanished

effaced before answering flame could glow

soul to soul

and collide

 _if it existed, but no-_

 _no chance_

turn, wrenching heat from heat

heart from heart

and bleed

turn and walk away...

 _hopeless, helpless_

stand and watch

unfurled Wing as angel leaves

hope dies (again)

and bleed

 _longing, aching, wanting_

in frustration and despair

flash of an instant

not enough

to prove of truth or illusion

maybe an answering spark

 _desire_

answering heart

maybe not

definite anger, even hate

preventing reaching out

or soul meeting soul

or touching at all

except in

collision

maybe next time

the masks will fall just far enough

 _enough to be sure, to see_

was truth undercover

or hope an illusion

maybe next time

to see

more than a flash of truth-

collision

 _-tbc-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kagi's note:** I've written the next couple chapters, and it will continue after that, depending on what kind of reaction I get, possibly up to 15-18 parts. I know it's a strange format, but it was so much fun to write! I'd like to hear what you all think. Any and all comments or criticism welcome!


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** An abstract version of events, sort of. This part, confrontation again, with a less-than-certain outcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Some lines could belong either one, or both.

  
**Part 2: Confusion**   


Confusion

 _god, so strange_

can't read him

always so expressionless

 _can't tell-I wish..._

ever ready smile, a mask

can't tell what he's thinking

 _I wish..._

confusing emotions, actions, words

avoidance

 _discomforting uncertainty_

mutual frustration, annoyance

a puzzle, with no solution

anger flares, falters-strange...

 _what was that?_

 _don't want to know_

leave in doubt, avoiding-

revelation, or exposure?

 _fear_

of losing, reaching out

sure to meet rage or rejection

maybe-something, seen...

impossible hope, quickly crushed

 _but that looked like-_

confusion

signals mixed

 _lies, truth, illusion-what?_

feel a stare

turn, see no one, nothing there

but the lingering warmth

of a fallen glance

saying...what?

beneath the surface hides

 _'do you really want to know?'_

no...?

study a stranger's familiar face

from across a crowded room

 _don't understand_

confusion

 _please god-no, it can't be..._

 _please_

unquenchable hope, but aching deep

dare to dream

to believe

strange and wonderful, if true

 _wait, hope-maybe..._

touch of eyes again, look up

 _don't turn yet-who's looking?_

feel a stare of warmth-not hate?

 _who? what?_

confusion

disbelief

 _got to be kidding_

 _sure it was him_

fleeting glimpse of blue

 _...caught me, shit!_

flee the wrath of a Soldier

 _damn..._

no way out, nowhere to go

 _know he caught me looking_

 _god...!_

have to face the music, sometime

 _please..._

"what do you want?"

defiant, blue on blue collide

gazes meet and spark

flash

fear, and something else, deeper-yes...

...yes?

 _confusion, hope_

 _my god, it can't be true..._

but no...

the masks lie shattered

truth naked of defense

souls meet

and flash, spark, flame

 _oh...my god..._

this fire, desire

unhidden, unbound, unfettered

 _you mean..._

all this time

wasted staying safe

confused by illusions

 _regret, relief - hope, joy_

 _god, I was so..._

 _...afraid_

never thought, never dreamed

 _can this be real?_

 _hope, confusion_

hand reaches out, then falls

uncertain

"are you...do you..."

 _please..._


	3. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Some lines could belong either one, or both.

-  
 **Part 3: Falling**  
-

Falling

feels like falling, waiting

 _this can't be real_

steady gaze

eyes of cautious hope

 _desire_

smile, slight and fleeting

falls, fading into doubt

head tilts, awkward glance

 _questioning_

hunger visible, but wary

"I-saw you looking...why?"

frustration, anger flickers

refuge of familiar, safe reaction

 _god, why do you think?_

arms cross, defensive

look away

the moment shimmers, shatters

broke

falling, shards of time

await damnation

or redemption

 _maybe..._

sigh, giving in

 _you just want to hear it...damn you_

 _regret, hope, fear_

falling, weightless, breath held

waiting

 _please!_

 _just need to hear it..._

believe the unbelievable

impossible faith

reaching out, almost touching Death

 _courage_

met halfway

fingertips, then hands

met as if by their own reflection

falling again

lost the ground, lost the sky again

drowning in eyes of blue

 _I believe..._

"you...I want..."

 _can't find words_

how to say 'need you!'-

and not 'needy'...

shock, blue eyes widen

 _what...are you saying?_

falling...gravity lost  
 _suspended_

law of the heart

breaking nature's foundation

anchorless, in a sea of blind hope

and aching fear

"what?"

soft, careful patient word

holding so much danger

 _I want..._

speaking truth in...what?

love and fear at war

heart falling

look down, look away

hands drop, a reflection

marred by doubt

jaw set grimly, brushed by warmth

tenderly, turning

 _look at me?_

one step closer

 _heat, pain_

glare, flashing blue

 _anger, longing, need, frustration_

had enough of this!

 _resigned, trapped, desperate_

freefall

so close, and yet not touching

damn it hurts

 _you could break my heart_

exhilarating, leap of faith

 _if I'm wrong...no, can't be wrong_

"you, always you is all!"

glare of Death

dare to take offense

 _happy now?_

disbelieving joy...wonder

careful breath at last

 _thought so, but, god...really?_

 _only you_

how do you say 'me, too'-

and not sound insincere?

falling endlessly

 _eyes so blue_

look right through soul to heart

breathless, sudden sharp

knife of hope renewed

 _just...can't...believe it..._

awe-truth, finally, revealed

 _so close_

blue flame ignites

 _desire, heat_

strong hand draws closer still

leaning

 _what are you...oh-gods..._

fall, descending, lips just touching

brush of faith and promise

 _burning_

set like a seal

offering absolution, peace

 _benediction_

gentle, fierce and warm

feather light, with fire behind it

 _breathe...feels like I'm-_

...falling

lips part, just enough

heat melting into heat

sweet fire

relief so sharp it hurts

 _god...you taste so good_

gasp, coming up for air

leaning, resting head to head

hearts racing

dizzy, learn to breathe again

 _so near_

shared breath a sigh

a gaze, blue into blue

fathomless as ocean or space

 _feels like_

falling


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** An abstract version of events. This part, um, fluff, mostly? Also, my hair fetish is showing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Some lines could belong either one, or both.

  
Part 4: Touch  


Touch

glancing, lingering

almost shy, but thrilling, daring

 _smile_

reveling in newfound freedom

to look, walking by

to gently brush a hand

on skin, through tumbled locks of hair

 _surprise_

 _softer than it looks_

reaching, touching

 _bliss_

long silken strands

wrapped round seeking fingers

 _soft as it looks...knew it...god..._

eyes drift shut

savouring touching

liquid ripple of honeyed brown

 _amusement_

quiet laughter

 _like that, do you?_

eyes open, sudden flash of blue

sleepy glare, surfacing

as out of water deep

"you look like a cat in the sun"

mock growl

"hn...a lion you mean..."

predatory grin

stalking, capture

a kiss, the captive's willing retribution

touching, tender, fierce

teasing-wary dance

learning rules of a different game

finding boundaries

with old lines newly crossed

still unsure

how much this means, how deep it goes

yet ever more certain, becoming

reckless now, hope reaching

soaring

 _so right_

hair flows free

deliberate, enticing

touch

 _fascination_

need to touch, to hold

fingertips trailing silver sparks

trails of warmth and fire

touch of a glance

like a hand, falling light

on unsuspecting object of

 _affection_

turn, finding gaze

heat, need, flash briefly

 _want_

 _want to be your lover_

hope, fear, reckless

 _want to..._

good natured sparring

fights

underwritten by new subtext

jabs, insults, threats

banter, now colored with affectionate mirth

glaring, shoving, wrestling match

touch

heated by awareness

of underlying passion

locked, pinned

 _gotcha..._

low laughter, answering smirk

fading into silent hunger

 _so close_

faces almost...touching

whisper

'got you now...'

tension like a summer storm

prickling, charged with

 _amused anticipation_

 _desire_

blue eyes question, daring

'what are you going to do with me?'

a slow grin breaks, lazy intention

promising

'got a few ideas...'

 _touch_

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter um, picks up directly where I left off...will have a least an R rating. I'm interested to find out how well smut works in this format...I suspect rather well? Any and all comments or criticism welcome--I'd like to know what you think of this rather...odd little fic. :')


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Some lines could belong either one, or both.

**Part 5: Heat**

Heat

burning need

surroundings forgotten

"not here..."

brief irritation, frustration

"someplace awful damn close then"

come on, not going to wait

not another minute

 _wanted this for so long_

 _heat_

kiss hard and deep

scramble up, hand reaching down

helping

gentle, with forcible restraint

tension building

strained

with effort of holding back

pulses beat in still-joined hands

heated

 _need you, need you now_

tight smile

wry amusement

 _got it bad, don't we?_

should have happened long before

how did this take so long?

can't believe I never knew...

...needed this so much

heated glance shared

heavy-lidded eyes, question

 _where?_

find a quiet room

silent question-yours or mine?

shrug

"doesn't matter..."

what's close, here, now

 _agreement_

door shut, immediately forgotten

lips meet fierce and hungry

 _desperate_

hands slipping in and under clothes

blood on fire, racing

through veins like liquid heat

fingers fumbling

 _impatient_

 _off!_

sultry chuckle

annoyed growl, responding

 _heat, storm, fire_

take it off

tired of waiting, god!

 _been wanting this so long...!_

skin meets skin, burning

sparks, flash and smoulder

blue eyes dark with need

heat

 _elation, possession_

 _you belong to me_

know it

belong together

all the way, all the way-gods!

closer

"need to be-in you"

yesss...

 _...want you inside me_

open mouthed kisses covering

finding flash points, tongues

flickering over heated skin, smooth

tracing tempting lines

of neck, jaw, shoulders...

mouths wandering, hot

shivers

rippling in the wake

 _beautiful, sexy_

can't get enough, get close enough

fallen

not knowing how or when

upon a softer surface

heat blazing

firestorm

of need and desperation

touching every inch, every nerve afire

with longed for touch of

beloved hands

leaving imprints of flame

shuddering, relief and need

 _almost there_

inside, need inside

breathless

"do it now..."

gasp of sudden pain and pleasure

so tight, hot, full

 _god...oh...*shit*..._

heat surrounding, joining

groaning, need to move

to feel

friction a demand

shifting, impatient, ready now!

frayed control releases

moving, back, thrusting deep

 _so right_

finally at home

sheathed, filled, connected

joined by heat, by fire

mouths again seeking

drinking deep

thrusting tongues

a counterpoint to rhythm

over and over

 _oh my god..._

 _knew that it would be like this_

with you

so damn good, never dreamed

 _never dreamed it could happen_

so hot

faster, toward the edge

approaching, won't be long

 _so close_

fingers brush like a brand

grip fierce, possessing, stroking

lightning strikes

twice in the same place

searing heat

whiteout, fade to black

 _completion_

shuddering release

sheer joy cries out

clinging, falling

over the edge, together

an endless weightlessness

 _warmth, heat_

returning

finally, whole at last

 _I will never leave you_

 _can't live without you now_

relaxed, embracing

heat


End file.
